


Fuck the Kingsguard. Fuck the city. Fuck the king.

by Valpur



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blackwater, F/M, septa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpur/pseuds/Valpur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Straniero, portami via.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck the Kingsguard. Fuck the city. Fuck the king.

_Fuoco nella notte, negli occhi, lame di sangue luminoso sulle mura della città. E sangue a terra –pozze fetide di morte, piscio e paura. Carne bruciata._  
Il sapore del vino non riesce a coprire il sapore amaro della sconfitta e del terrore.  
Non è la migliore alternativa. È solo l’unica possibilità.  
Via dalla battaglia. Via dal fuoco.  
Fuoco nei capelli dell’uccellino.  
Vieni via con me.  
No.  
Allora fottiti anche tu, damigella del cazzo.  
Straniero, portami via. 

 

 

Il vino non gli mancava mai. Per fortuna c’era il vino: era l’unica compagnia che cercasse, la sola che non gli facesse male da qualche parte.  
Vino dorniano, rosso, denso, che faticava a scorrere giù per la gola e si dissolveva in un tepore quieto nel ventre. Quanto ne aveva bevuto? Troppo poco prima di finirlo e dover ricorrere al piscio di cavallo che estorceva nelle taverne. Acido sulla lingua e nello stomaco… ma la testa era leggera comunque, dopo, no? Leggera. Senza fuoco. Senza tutti quei morti.  
Senza quel dolore lancinante alla gamba.  
 _Nessuno fugge dalla battaglia senza ferite._  
Sandor Clegane ne aveva più di una, vecchie piaghe riaperte dalla città e dal fumo e dai ricordi. E anche una nuova, uno squarcio slabbrato dal fianco a metà coscia.  
Pulsava ad ogni passo di Straniero.  
 _Per fortuna c’era il vino._ Vino a sufficienza per non sentirsi un codardo. Per non sentire la carne cedere e il sangue raggrumarsi contro il cuoio dei pantaloni. Per ignorare il bruciore e il pulsare sordo della cancrena.  
A sufficienza per galleggiare nel silenzio pesante di una foresta (quale?), per rischiare di sorridere alla sensazione della sella che sfrega contro le gambe, contro le palle, che si inclina?  
Il Mastino cadde come un sacco sul sentiero sconnesso.

Secco.  
Sabbia in bocca. E una cosa gonfia contro il palato, asciutta, soffocante.  
Ah, sì. Era la lingua. La solita.  
Il Mastino provò a deglutire; un bruciore sottile agli angoli della bocca accompagnò la pelle che si lacerava, il delicato sapore del sangue.  
Bruciava. Ogni respiro erano lapilli in gola, ogni arto un ciocco di braci.  
La gamba non c’era più. Al suo posto solo un peso rovente o qualcosa del genere.  
Provò ad aprire gli occhi; le palpebre collaborarono giusto il necessario per fornire una fessura; tra le ciglia socchiuse solo una luce gialla e oscillante. Un’ombra sfocata, vicina.  
L’improvviso gelo fradicio sulla fronte avrebbe dovuto farlo urlare, fargli sollevare una mano e afferrare chiunque lo stesse toccando. Odiava essere toccato.  
Ma le braccia erano pesanti. Inerti.  
Il freddo sulla pelle non poi così sgradevole.  
Gli occhi… tenerli aperti era faticoso. Anche respirare lo era.  
 _Datemi del vino._  
Ma la testa tornò leggera e vuota ugualmente.  
Silenzio.

 

Odore di muschio.  
Ogni muscolo gli doleva. E la gamba, dannazione, la gamba! Quasi gridò, svegliandosi, per quell’inatteso lampo bruciante.  
Un respiro profondo –il cuore batteva ancora, buon segno- e fuori l’aria. Un secondo respiro –sì, la gamba faceva un male fottuto, ma voleva dire che era ancora al suo posto- e la consapevolezza di essere da qualche parte, con della lana grezza che gli grattava la pelle nuda, prese pian piano forma nella sua mente.  
Si morse il labbro e percepì di nuovo il sangue, secco tra la pelle rovinata. Questa volta aprire gli occhi fu un’impresa alla sua portata.  
Il Mastino corrugò la fronte, ingoiò saliva e qualcosa di amaro e fresco (che sapore strano, si era aspettato il solito schifo mattutino da ubriacone) e sollevò una palpebra.  
Le travi del tetto erano coperte di una patina verde e soffice, chiazzate di umido, scure.  
Ecco da dove arrivava l’odore.  
Qualcuno si muoveva in un angolo. Presumibilmente lo stesso qualcuno che gli aveva tolto i vestiti e rimboccato quelle orride coperte ruvide come il pelo di un cinghiale. E che ora armeggiava in un angolo.  
Provò ad alzarsi. Alla fine bastava tirare su la testa, appoggiarsi ai gomiti e sollevarsi.  
Anche solo voltare il capo gli costò uno sforzo tale da coprire fronte e collo di un sudore gelido.  
Lo sconosciuto nella stanza si fermò.  
Sandor Clegane avrebbe voluto gridare con la sua voce sprezzante ma, mentre i brividi gli facevano tremare le ossa, tutto ciò che riuscì a produrre fu un patetico guaito.  
“V-Vino…”  
L’ombra tornò a oscurare il piccolo sole sul soffitto –una lanterna, nulla più. Un’ombra pallida, con grandi occhi scuri, che gli premette contro le labbra un boccale.  
Di nuovo quel sapore amaro di erbe. E di nuovo il sonno.

 

Quando si svegliò nuovamente, il Mastino esitò prima di aprire gli occhi. La stamberga era vuota, silenziosa.  
Mosse piano le dita, strinse i pugni e li trovò disgustosamente deboli. Sollevò una gamba –quella sana- quanto bastava per fare entrare uno spiffero freddo sotto le coperte; provò a muovere anche quella ferita e si stupì di come il dolore fosse tollerabile. Infilò una mano sotto le coperte e si tastò la coscia: lo avevano ricucito, una lunga fila di punti piccoli e vicini in rilievo sotto i polpastrelli. La carne era ancora calda ma non gonfia. Piegò il ginocchio: i punti tiravano.  
Si puntellò su un gomito e si girò sul fianco, sbuffando. Era più faticoso di quanto avesse immaginato. Premette il palmo contro quello che, si rese conto, era un pavimento di assi coperto con una stuoia di giunchi e si sollevò a sedere.  
Dovette chiudere di nuovo gli occhi mentre la stanza vorticava selvaggiamente tutt’attorno.  
Lo stomaco si ribellò e si contrasse in un conato asciutto che gli fece bruciare la gola e dolere il diaframma. Ma il Mastino era anche troppo abituato a svegliarsi con il vomito come compagno; si passò una mano sulla bocca e attese che anche quello passasse.  
Tremava. Non c’entrava il fatto che fosse nudo come un verme, coperto solo di quegli stracci irsuti che chissà chi gli aveva gettato addosso.  
Vino. Doveva trovare del vino. Scostò le coperte con un gesto stizzito.  
“Buongiorno a te”, gracchiò con una mezza risata soffocata. La ferita doveva essere meno grave del previsto, oppure le cure particolarmente efficaci, perché qualcuno, tra le sue gambe, si era svegliato con lui, e di ottimo umore per giunta.  
Non poté evitare di scorgere, con la coda dell’occhio, il rammendo accurato che gli era stato ricamato nella carne, un paio di dozzine di punti scuri e ordinati ben visibili nella luce tenue della capanna. La lanterna era spenta e non c’erano finestre, ma le assi erano abbastanza sconnesse da far filtrare un po’di sole.  
La porta si aprì con un tonfo e qualcuno entrò.  
Sandor si coprì gli occhi con la mano ma il bagliore della luce durò poco. Quando riuscì a vedere di nuovo mise a fuoco la sagoma misteriosa. Alta, con lunghe mani bianche.  
“Donna. Vino”, disse, la voce impastata.  
La donna sollevò un sopracciglio scuro. Il viso era ovale sotto il velo grigio, gli occhi grandi e distanziati, segnati da rughe delicate. Non una ragazza: una donna.  
“Dammi… dammi del vino. Ora!”  
Che pena: suonava come il cagnolino petulante di una dama. Altro che mastino.  
La donna scosse piano la testa e increspò gli angoli della bocca in un sorrisetto. Una bocca grande e rosea. Lo sguardo divertito si spostò dal viso sfregiato del Mastino e ne percorse tutto il corpo.  
Questo lo fece quasi ridere.  
“Be’, che c’è? Sei tu che mi hai spogliato. Ti sconvolge? È solo un cazzo, donna”, disse sprezzante afferrandoselo.  
In risposta le sopracciglia scure si avvicinarono e tra di loro si formò una piccola piega. Le guance pallide si tinsero di rosa. Questa volta il Mastino rise davvero, un latrato che gli fece dolere i muscoli.  
“Cos’è, non ne hai mai visto uno? Sei una septa, per caso?”  
E questa volta la donna annuì. Ma fu un cenno veloce, secco e serio; le mani afferrarono la stoffa della semplice veste grigia e in un attimo il viso arrossato sparì oltre ll'alto collo dell'abito.  
La tunica cadde a terra senza un suono. La sottoveste, gli orli sporchi di terra, era di un lino così sottile da essere quasi trasparente; il Mastino aprì bocca per un’altra frase sgarbata ma tutto sommato non era un brutto spettacolo: i capezzoli scuri della donna sembravano indicare prepotenti l’uomo convalescente steso in mezzo al pavimento sporco. I fianchi arrotondati tendevano la stoffa, incapace di nascondere l’ombra scura tra le cosce.  
Il Mastino sogghignò e si stese sulla schiena.  
“Non penserai di…”  
Lo pensava eccome. La donna gli salì a cavalcioni evitando delicatamente la coscia ferita. Sandor sollevò la testa: chi era, quella sconosciuta? Gli occhi grandi erano lucidi e accesi, di un nero umido. E non erano l’unica cosa umida, in quella stamberga: la septa allargò lentamente le gambe e sfiorò la punta del membro eretto con labbra calde e viscide.  
Era ferito. Arrabbiato. Stranamente eccitato, ora.  
Una donna poteva ben valere un sorso di vino, no?  
Il Mastino le mise senza troppi complimenti le mani sui fianchi. La stoffa gli si arricciò tra le dita, la pelle sottostante morbida, la carne soffice.  
Non c’era bisogno di parlare, no?  
Le lunghe mani bianche gli afferrarono i polsi –polsi irsuti, massicci, polsi per reggere una spada- e con un leggero strattone provarono a spostargli le mani.  
“Oh no, non credo proprio”, disse il Mastino tra i denti. Era pur sempre un guerriero abituato a prendere ciò che voleva. Rafforzò la presa e la spinse verso il basso.  
Era stretta. Bagnata, pronta, ma stretta. Strillò per un istante quando il membro premette forte, impietoso, contro di lei, dentro di lei.  
Vergine.  
Era _vergine_. Il Mastino strinse i denti e spinse più forte finché non sentì la barriera lacerarsi, cedere.  
La donna si agitò ansimando. Non lo capiva che così non lo invogliava certo a smettere?  
Le dita sottili erano ancora strette attorno ai suoi polsi, le unghie nella pelle che scavavano… ma non stava davvero cercando di respingerlo.  
Il Mastino la afferrò con più forza, sollevando la sottoveste oltre le cosce, oltre i fianchi. Un’ombra di riccioli neri quasi quanto i suoi lo accolse, morbida. Spostò le mani –ormai non sarebbe andata da nessuna parte, no?- e le infilò sotto la stoffa bianca. La sconosciuta seguì quel tocco lungo i muscoli delle gambe, su per il ventre e fino ai seni. Erano morbidi; li strinse e si rigirò i capezzoli tra le dita finché non si fecero gonfi. Il semplice respiro della donna –spezzato e aspro e irregolare- bastava a generare piccoli movimenti e sussulti. Molto divertente.  
La donna gettò indietro la testa e azzardò un cauto scatto in avanti con i fianchi. Il Mastino prese la stoffa tra le dita e la tirò verso l’alto. Ci fu uno strappo e la sottoveste finì in un angolo.  
Così era, se possibile, ancora meglio.  
Non si era tolta il velo. E questo non gli dispiaceva per niente. Ma adesso poteva vederli, quei seni grandi e pesanti, con grandi areole scure che lo guardavano dritto negli occhi.  
Una septa. Come no.  
Certo, non si poteva dirla esperta, ma era di certo intuitiva. Divaricò maggiormente le gambe e gli si schiacciò contro, un secco movimento in avanti e indietro dopo l’altro.  
Il Mastino chiuse gli occhi. Sollevò i fianchi e spinse con forza, e al diavolo la ferita non ancora del tutto rimarginata. Lungo tutta l’asta sentiva la lieve pressione dei muscoli della donna, muscoli caldi e forse stupiti di ciò che stava accadendo.  
Sapeva bene com’era fatta una donna. Non che gli interessasse molto farle divertire, ma di certo lui aveva avuto la sua dose di puttane, come tutti.  
Si stupì vagamente quando la sconosciuta si chinò in avanti e, afferrandogli il petto, iniziò ad inarcare la schiena, ad accompagnare ogni movimento anche con le gambe, aprendole e chiudendole leggermente. Stava ansimando sempre più forte ed era sempre più bagnata, abbastanza da rendere il groviglio di peli attorno al suo uccello viscido e scivoloso.  
Non poteva essere solo sangue.  
Il pensiero lo eccitò ancora di più. La septa smise di avere un ritmo e tutto fu un insieme di spinte frenetiche e spasmi; una ciocca di capelli le scivolò dal velo e si attorcigliò sulla spalla nuda. Non gli aveva parlato neanche una volta ma urlò di nuovo, questa volta un gemito lungo, lento, sempre più forte. La bocca le si era fatta più gonfia e ora, dischiusa in una “o” perfetta, sembrava inghiottire tutto, aria e luce e carne.  
Le strette attorno al membro furono il colpo di grazia. Una, due, indipendenti dalle sue spinte, lo risucchiavano, lo trattenevano prigioniero. Le afferrò le natiche e vi piantò le unghie, forte, molto forte, al punto che il gemito di piacere che aveva riempito la stanza si tinse di dolore.  
Ma a lui cosa importava. I colpi divennero sempre più forti.  
Ecco che arrivava. Nel basso ventre, sempre più giù, più concentrato e più diffuso fino nelle palle. Una contrazione che gli fece digrignare i denti, calore che non era fuoco e non era paura, che non era nemmeno casa o niente. Che era sangue. Solo sangue.  
Si sciolse e si riversò in lei con un ringhio bestiale che sovrastò le deboli proteste e i lamenti.  
Non aveva più fiato. Scivolò fuori da lei in un miscuglio di sangue, sperma e qualcosa di viscido, trasparente.  
La donna indietreggiò e si sedette sulla stuoia, nuda. Era rossa in viso, tremava ma si sistemò rapida i capelli sotto al velo.  
Il Mastino si pulì sommariamente con la coperta. La septa si rialzò e prese la brocca d’acqua nell’angolo. Sandor distolse lo sguardo e lasciò che si rivestisse della lacera sottoveste bianca. La tunica grigia cancellò ogni forma, dal triangolo scuro tra le cosce all’ombelico sul ventre piatto al fianchi larghi. Cancellò tutto ciò che era successo.  
Non l’aveva davvero guardata, prima; era bella.  
Gli sorrise una volta, tremula, e gli porse i suoi vestiti, accuratamente ripiegati.  
“Guarirai”, disse con una voce bassa e roca.  
Il Mastino li prese. Li notava solo ora: erano puliti. Anche l’armatura era lì, vicino al muro. E la spada. E anche un fiasco di vetro verde.  
 _Vino._  
La septa gli posò una mano sulla fronte –un tocco così diverso da ciò che era appena accaduto, impersonale, delicato. Una benedizione e un addio.  
Si voltò, aprì la porta e uscì nel sole.  
Straniero era lì fuori e brucava piano.  
Il Mastino restò solo.  
Sorrise, o quasi, mentre la figura grigia spariva tra gli alberi.


End file.
